


❤︎After party ❤︎

by Spibblex



Series: The Outsiders Au’s [2]
Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: God hates mee, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IDK ANYTHING ABOUT ALCOHOL, M/M, Oh God Yes, Ralph x Matt, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibblex/pseuds/Spibblex
Summary: Oof I wrote this for Matt Dillon’s birthdayCuz I’m coolalso I’m back!





	1. 1

  It was About 12'o clock or so when Ralph and Matt was partying at the biggest club in the country For Matt's Birthday.  
All the old and new songs  were blasting in the club with Big Breasted woman stripping of different nationality.  
"HAHAAA FUCK YEAH NOW THIS IS THE PLACE FOR A GOOD PARTY!"

Matt yelled over the music rolling his shoulders. Ralph looked around and started blushing and biting his lip,yes this party was hella crazy but that's not why he's blushing. It's because he's with his Crush at this big party with Big Breasted woman of different ethnicity's and...m maybe..yeah know....one girl may just take him home and....

Ralph shook his head, No that's crazy Matt's not that type of person..To just up and leave me for some random..Whore!?  
Matt patted Ralph he looked at him. 

"Yo, Look at that beauty over there."

Ralph looked over and his eyes widen.  
She's was a slim thick lady with skin light as hot cocoa with very short Denim shorts, crop top turtleneck and high heel boots.  She looked over at them and waved. Matt waved back and he did the same with a corner smile. She got up and walked over to them.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks" 

Ralph told Matt with a smol smile 

"But you don't drink-"

"YEAH WELL I JUST WANNA TRY IT DANMIT!" 

Ralph stormed off to the Carousel bar 

"Wha- come on Ralph!" Matt sighed  
He looked for the gurl that was walking  to them. But She was over near the making out corner making out with her believably her girlfriend. "great.. now I have to go find a drunk Ralph." Matt groaned and walked off, he didn't want to be there anyway.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM SPICY IS COMING SOON~

After a few minutes he found him, head on the counter drool on his sweater and heavy breathing to make it visible that he's Been drinking 4 or 6Shots.

"Hay,Dallas w-what did u give my friend, man?" 

Dallas was the Barista he was a handsome young man with a short Pushed back hair and glasses and skin tan.  "Uh I gave him A beer, 4 fireballs and wine. 

Matt sighed rubbing his temples,  
"Get me a Birthday Cake shot"

Dallas nodded and went to make it, Matt nudge him softly and then harder  calling his name. He sat up shaking and panting like he seen a ghost. "Hay Ralphie, it's ok! Your ok!" He looked at Matt and grinned "I FeEl LiKe IM oN DrugS !" Ralph hugged his crush friend and sighed "I wAnnA gO hOmE WiTh YoU,mAtt.." Ralph said playing with Matts shirt caller "coolio we can do so" he got cut off by Ralph "aNd FeEL yOu bOdy."

Ralph wanted to lick his cheek but something in he gut told him not to...or maybe it just his stomach telling him he's ganna hurl. 

"Heres your shot," Dallas came back with a Matts martini. "it's free cause it's your birthday"   
Matt smiled and took the shot  "thanks man."


End file.
